<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ordon Village by Soaf_NH758</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758615">Ordon Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaf_NH758/pseuds/Soaf_NH758'>Soaf_NH758</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaf_NH758/pseuds/Soaf_NH758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and the other Links travel to Ordon Village to carve pumpkins and a heartwarming a nd emotional reunion occurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ordon Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re almost there guys!” Twilight yelled jovially back to the group, who everyone except Time was lagging behind. However, Sky being in the far back of the group wasn’t out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Twilight was so excited to go back, he hasn’t seen them since the Twilight realm covered the village like a dark cloud, striking fear into every person there. Time was also excited to see the place his descendant grew up, how he lived, the people who helped him on his journey, and is just excited to carve pumpkins with his family.</p>
<p>The closer they get to the village, the faster Twilight begins to walk, leading to a power walk, then a slight skip. “Slow down, Twilight! It’s not a race to get there, ya know.” Legend bickered at him. Twilight’s enthusiasm drowned out Legend’s whining and kept pushing on.</p>
<p>Twilight skidded to a halt right in front of the entrance to the village, resulting in Legend walking right into Hyrule because he was too busy kicking stones on the ground. Hyrule turned around and gave a subtle sorry to Legend and he nods in acceptance. Everyone was confused why he stopped and was staying silent, wasn’t he excited to be here?</p>
<p>Time hunched over to Twi and put an arm around him. “Twi, I know it’s hard. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to go back to the Kokiri Forest. If you need a minute, we can rest for a bit before entering.” Time said quietly. However, some heard their Time’s comment. Sympathy strikes Sky and displays an expression of sorrow for Twi.</p>
<p>However, Legend wasn’t so sympathetic as the others who heard. “Why are we stopping? I thought we were going to your village, Twilight.” Everyone turns to look at Legend with a face of shock.</p>
<p>Time turned to look at Legend with his infamous dead, cold stare, but its never hit Legend so roughly before. Legend was taken a-back by the look he was just given. Time didn’t even need to say anything, they already knew. Four jabbed his elbow into Legend’s arm, saying Nice going, how’s the stare feel? and slightly chuckled. Legend gave Four a stare that’s child’s play in comparison to Time’s.</p>
<p>Twilight begins to twitch, making everyone’s attention reverts back to him. Time is the first to act—he crouches down a bit to get on complete eye level with him. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. We’re here for you, let’s sit down over there.” Twilight nods, putting his face in his hands.</p>
<p>The group stood there, abandoned and confused to what is happening, they didn’t know if they should follow them or stay where they are. Sky partly understood why Twilight was acting like this, he hasn’t been to his village since he began his journey to save Hyrule, and its hard to relive old memories.</p>
<p>Wild begins to slowly walk towards Twilight and Time, and waving to Time asking if he could join; Time nods. Time hugs Twilight and rubs his shoulder, trying to console him. Twilight gently rests his head on Time’s shoulder, Time following and resting his head on his son’s. He doesn’t care that he’s resting on hard steel, but Time gently removes that shoulder pad of armor to Twilight.</p>
<p>He partly removes a hand, shielding his emotions, from his face to reveal cascades of tears against the markings on his face. Wild and the rest of the group sees this and is shocked, they’ve never seen Twilight cry. He’s like Time in that way, shields his emotions and struggles and stays stern, but has a soft interior.</p>
<p>Sky sees this and jogs towards Twilight, while the group slowly follows behind. He sets down the Master Sword gently, as if carrying a person, and pulls out his golden lyre. It sparkles in the sunlight, slightly blinding the others. He begins to play Zelda’s Lullaby, attempting to soothe Twilight. The rest of the group sat down in a little circle around Time and Twilight, now all wearing the same mask of sympathy.</p>
<p>The hero’s wheeping begins to grow louder, but is still very quiet. Sky proceeds to play the beautiful song gracefully, delicately plucking at the thin strings of the lyre, and waving his hands back and forth. Twilight removes his hands from his face and attempts to spit out some words, still shaking.</p>
<p>“I-I want t-to go see them...” he says and inhales deeply, “b-but I don’t know if I can do it...” Time frowns and grips the young hero tighter, slightly swaying them back and forth, like soothing a child.</p>
<p>A few more minutes pass and Twilight pulls himself together, wiping off his wet face. “I’m sorry you guys had to see me like that.” He says sheepishly and pauses before continuing, “Let’s go in. Welcome to Ordon Village everyone.” Twilight concludes. Time still has an arm around Twilight, and he doesn’t mind one bit.</p>
<p>They walk across the bridge, separating the secluded village from the huge world of Hyrule. They walk into a small clearing with a little house occupying it with a sign labeled with the name, Link. Twilight stops and looks at it with a smile on his face as another small tear escapes his eyes and doesn’t bother wiping it away. They begin to walk again down towards the actual village and the sunlight shines down on them acting as a spotlight.</p>
<p>Twilight forgot how beautiful the sunsets were here, he tried to block out the hour of Twilight at Ordon Village for reasons he’s never dared mentioned to the others.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Hey! Ya’ll! I’m back!” Twilight yells out, echoing across the village. A little boy was sitting by the river and jerks his head around to look at who is speaking.</p>
<p>He gasps and springs up as fast as lightning and sprints towards Twilight.</p>
<p>“Link!” The boy yells in excitement with eyes filled with joyful tears. Time terminates their hug, allowing Twilight to kneel down and accept the boy’s greeting.</p>
<p>“Colin! Oh, I’ve missed you so much! I’m so sorry I never came back, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Colin slams into him, almost knocking him over. They’re both in a tight hug and Twilight easily caught Colin’s contagious tears.</p>
<p>The rest of the village heard the chaos outside and went to investigate. “Guys! It’s Link! He’s back! He’s back!” Another boy with black hair yelled aloud. More villagers came running towards him, all crying as well, reaching out to hug him, and Twilight’s smile grew brighter.</p>
<p>It warmed Time’s heart to see him so happy, it’s a scene that pushes people to tears. Time was was one of those people.</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m so glad you’re back, Link!”</p>
<p>“We missed you so much, my boy!”</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to hear you’re safe!”</p>
<p>The Links all had big smiles and were happy for Twilight, Legend even had a grin on his face instead of his usual annoyed look. They all ended their greetings and Twilight stood up.</p>
<p>“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my family.” Twilight said and turned to look at Time with the most adorable smile. Time grew flustered and slightly looked away, hiding a single tear. He called him and everyone family, and he only looked at Time. It broke his heart into a million pieces after being crushed with emotions.</p>
<p>Twilight turned back around and began to introduce each family member. He starts with Time and places a hand on his shoulder, “This is Time,” he pauses to look away for a second, also hiding a tear, “he’s my..father.” twilight spits out desperately. The adults look at them both with such pride and warmth, happy Link finally found his family. Time steps aside for a second to compose himself, not wanting to make his first appearance in such a way.</p>
<p>Next was Sky and Wild, “These are my brothers Sky and Wild, and no, Talo, you will not play with Sky’s sword. It’s not a toy.” Everyone lets out a little chuckle. Sky smiles brightly and says “Hello!” Wild follows and waves.</p>
<p>Twilight then walks over to Four and Wind and subtly whispers sorry to Four. “These are my younger brothers Wind and Four, and these are my cousins, Legend, Hyrule, and Warriors.” Warriors gives his <em>infamous grin</em>, Wind and Four, in unison, gives their precious and childish smile waves, and say a sweet <em>Hello!</em>, Hyrule gives a dashing smile, waves, and says <em>Hi!</em> Legend lacks enthusiasm and says <em>Hey</em> and gives a little wave.</p>
<p>Everyone beamed at Link, they were so proud that he finally found his biological family. Uli, Colin’s mother, spoke up, “I’m so glad you found your family, Link. It really warms my heart.” She puts her hand to her heart and slightly looks down towards Twilight’s boots.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Uli. And yes, I’m very happy to have found my family. But don’t forget, I always thought of you as my family.” Twilight once again looks away smiling and flustered. He shakes away the emotions and proceeds back to the main topic at hand, why they were there.</p>
<p>“Halloween is around the corner and some of my family members have never celebrated Halloween, or at least the way <em>we</em> do it.” Twilight gives a cheeky grin and winks at Rusl, Uli’s husband. The villagers begin to laugh and cheer with the children yelling and jumping up and down. Twilight smiles once more before walking away. The group is left not knowing weather to be excited or worried for what’s to come. Time was left, however, in a trance of disbelief. <em>He called me his dad...</em></p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Twilight followed the villagers towards the pumpkin farm to help set up the pumpkin carving. Twilight then hollers for everyone to follow him and help out, they all happily obliged. Uli stopped them all and told them to set aside their belongings and find comfort here. Everyone let put a loud <em>sigh</em>, joyful that they can stop bearing so much weight. Twilight chuckled at his family members’ reaction.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone! Pick a pumpkin you like! The tall and round ones are the best.” Everyone smiled brightly, especially Wind and Hyrule. Legend didn’t seem that excited, he didn’t even move when people sprinted to get theirs, as if it was a race.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Legend?” Twilight walked over to Legend and asked with a concerned look. “I’m just not a big pumpkin person.” He said in an embarrassed voice, not making eye contact with him. Twilight chuckles, “You know that makes no sense, right? We’re not eating them, we’re <em>carving</em> them.” Twilight buckles over in laughter, slapping his knee and crouching in the process. Legend’s face was painted with the bright red color of embarrassment after the comment and looks away.</p>
<p>Twilight’s adorable laughter is too contagious for Legend and catches on, he begins to hide a chuckle, then follows and buckles down with laughter as well. Hyrule sees the commotion and smiles brightly to see Legend happy and laughing. He’s wanted nothing more than to see his friend finally laugh, even if he wasn’t the one who made him laugh.</p>
<p>After Time picked his pumpkin, he walked over to Twilight and purposely nudged up against him. “Did you really just make Legend laugh? I’ve never seen him laugh so hard before.”</p>
<p>“I guess I did, I was surprised as well.” Twilight said with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Time growing even more curious.</p>
<p>“He looked upset so I asked him what was wrong. He said he,” Twilight puts up his hands and makes air-quotes, “<em>wasn’t a big pumpkin person</em>” and Twilight and Time begin to laugh once more before proceeding. “Then, I said that makes no sense, we’re carving them, not eating them. He was at first annoyed and embarrassed, but then started to laugh with me. I’m really glad I made him laugh.” He looks up to the beautiful sunset. “I guess Ordon Village just has that affect on people..” Time smiled in agreement,</p>
<p>“I got mine!”</p>
<p>“I think this one’s good...What do you you think?”</p>
<p>“That one looks great, Warriors!”</p>
<p>“Wind, quit showing off. We get it, you have power bracelets. I do too.”</p>
<p>“Oh Legend, leave him alone. But you may drop and smash them if you attempt to balance too many, Wind. They don’t have many they can afford to give us.”</p>
<p>“Ok, everyone got their pumpkins?” Twilight asked his family, and they all nodded. “Alright, now I will show you how to clean out the inside of your pumpkin. We do this so we can put a candle in it so it’ll glow and your design will be seen even better.”</p>
<p>Twilight walked over to the grass area they have set up, sits down, and begins to cut a circle around the stem. “You want to feel the knife go completely through the pumpkin, then you can start making a circle; this is your lid.” Everyone nods in response and stares attentively.</p>
<p>The villagers watch carefully and look at Twilight as if he is just now walking, proud to see how grown up he is and how adorable this sight is.</p>
<p>“Everyone successful?...Ok, now we can begin to scrape out the guts and seeds. Put them in this bucket, we use the seeds to plant more crops and as something to eat.” They all looked at him in shock about that last comment, <em>you can eat the seeds</em>?</p>
<p>Twilight begins to scoop out the guts and flick them into the bin, creating a <em>clunk</em> sound everytime. After a few minutes, everyone finished cleaning out their pumpkins and they all needed to think of what they were going to carve into their pumpkins.</p>
<p>“Does anyone know what they want to carve into their pumpkin?” Twilight asked. Some nodded excitedly, knowing the best part is coming up.</p>
<p>“Ok, well, if you haven’t, you have the time now to while the others carve.” Twilight said and stood up and brushed off any dirt on his pants, concluding the lecture. He looked over to Time and asked, “Do you know what you’re going to do, dad?”</p>
<p>Time was warmed by him addressing him as <em>Dad</em>, but then turned to look upset, wondering if he should rethink his choice, “I want to do a fairy.”</p>
<p>Twilight squeaks out a small gasp, “You don’t have to do that, you know, and make yourself suffer like that.” Twilight says modestly.</p>
<p>“I know, but I want to. I think it fits.” Time said smiling at his son.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Wild walks over to Sky and asks curiously, “What are you going to carve on your pumpkin, Sky?” Sky makes his well-known face of admiration, “I’m making a Loftwing.”</p>
<p>“Cool!” Wild says, “I’m making a horse, I don’t know how well it’ll turn out though..” Wild says with obvious doubt. “I bet it’ll turn out great, Wild! You just need to stay positive and take your time! I know you can do it.” Sky always knows what to say to cheer someone up or to empower them, like he had an encyclopedia of advice in his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m making a boat!” Wind said.</p>
<p>“I decided on potion, and Four is doing his sword.” Hyrule added.</p>
<p>“I’m doing a Sword because I’m a knight.” Warriors said with a smug grin. Legend let out a small snicker—“What are you doing then, Legend?” Warriors snapped back.</p>
<p>“I’m doing a fish.” Legend said, not bothering to look him in the eye. “Ha! A fish? So random! Haha!” Warriors said leaning back to laugh. Hyrule gave Warriors an intimidating stare, “Warriors, don’t laugh.” His tone was cold and hit Warriors like a sudden blizzard.</p>
<p>Legend looked at Hyrule and said <em>Thank you</em> with his eyes, Hyrule nodding in response with a caring smile. There was a long pause until Time spoke again, “What are you going to do?” Averting his emotions to curiosity and excitement. “I’m doing two wolves howling at the moon.” Twilight winks at Time and chuckles, then laughing together.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Colin overheard their conversation and was confused to why they were laughing about two wolves howling at the moon. His curiosity was too much for him, so he went over to them to ask.</p>
<p>“Link?” Twilight turns around quickly and kneels down in front of Colin. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What’s so funny about two wolves howling at the moon together? I think its a cool idea!” Colin says sheepishly. Twilight turns his head to look at Time with a shocked face. They didn’t even need to speak, they said everything they needed with just eye contact.</p>
<p>Twilight stood up and let out a sigh, “You really wanna know?” Colin becomes a bit scared after his response, but his curiosity is growing out of control and he nods. Twilight raises up a finger, telling him to wait there for a second and walks away to grab something.</p>
<p>He returns with an interesting-looking necklace. “When the twilight came to our village, I was attacked by those black shadow beasts. Normally, a human would turn into one as well, but I didn’t” Colin gasped.</p>
<p>“I’m the hero chosen by the gods, and given the Triforce of Courage.” Twilight holds up the back of his hand to reveal a marking in the shape of the Triforce, and the bottom right corner begins to glow a bright gold. “Woah!” Colin says.</p>
<p>“The Triforce prevented me from transforming into a shadow beast and I transformed into a <b>wolf</b> instead” Rusl heard these words and yelled to Twilight, “You were the wolf we saw when our village was attacked?!”</p>
<p>“Yes” Twilight says, causing Rusl to gasp loudly.</p>
<p>After some silence, Twilight proceeds on, “Later near the end of my journey, I was attacked by the Usurper King of the Twilight Realm, Zant, and attacked me with this crystal. Thanks to the Master Sword, I was able to remove it and now I can transform back into a wolf with it whenever I please, as such.”</p>
<p>Twilight places the crystal to his heart and he fades into black pixels, which begins to form into a wolf. This left everyone in shock, Uli yelped and dropped the basket of tiny pumpkins she was holding.</p>
<p>Colin, however, wasn’t dazed. He reached out a hand slowly towards the blue-eyed beast’s face and touch the unique markings on his forehead. Colin stepped back, feeling as though he overstepped his boundaries and Twilight transformed back.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Link.” Rusl said with utter sorrow. “Thank you, Rusl, but it really doesn’t bother me anymore. I’ve grown used to it.” Twilight responds, once again shining his smile at Rusl.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The sun began to set and Uli invited them all for dinner. After dinner, Twilight stepped outside and gently plopped down onto the porch steps. Time noticed this and joined him. There was a silence for a few minutes, letting the two heroes think.</p>
<p>“I was once asked if I felt a strange sadness as dusk falls..” Twilight begins, breaking the silence with his soft tone. Time looked at him in curiosity, waiting for him to speak again.</p>
<p>“But now, I think they’re wrong...I only feel happiness as I watch the dawn, turn to dusk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>